Bronsky
Leise schlich sich Bronsky die Böschung hoch. So leise wie möglich zumindest. Er war ein gut gebauter Mensch, hatte Muskeln wie ein Bodybuilder, seine Frisur saß bei jedem Wetter und sein einziges Problem war die Unterhose die er einfach nicht ausziehen konnte. Aber es gab ja Schlimmeres. Zum Beispiel seinen Tanzstil. Deshalb mied er auch jedwede Tanzveranstaltung. Zum Glück gab es davon selten bis gar nie welche. Oben angekommen schaute er sich äußert vorsichtig um. Und da fand er das Ziel seiner Begierde. Eine junge Nachtelfin die sich unter dem Wasserfall badete. In Wildlederunterwäsche. Äußerst lecker. Er hätte gerne gesagt sie sei die schönste Nachtelfe gewesen, die er je gesehen hatte. Leider sahen aber eh alle gleich gut oder schlecht aus. Ein lauter Rülpser kündigte die Ankunft seines Kumpels an. Egbert der fette Zwerg krabbelte auf allen Vieren die Böschung hoch. Oben angekommen lies er zufrieden einen weiteren Rülpser raus. Diesmal aus einer anderen Körperöffnung. Der gute Egbert war ein treuer Freund des berüchtigten Zwergenchilis. Das Rezept dazu hatte er seltsamer Weise von einem menschlichen Schneidermeister namens Breedesmug Hoppel erstanden. Bronsky hatte damals schon Böses vermutet. Denn der Schneidermeister hatte das selbe Problem mit der Verdauung. Ständig hatte er sich entschuldigt und das Gesicht verzogen. Anscheinend war das Essen recht scharf und brannte zuweilen zweimal. Die grüne Zwergenchiliausdünstungswolke des Zwergenrülpsers aus dem Hinterteil schwebte langsam auf Kopfhöhe. Jetzt wurde es eklig. Das Zeug brannte wie Hölle in Bronksys Augen, die sofort anfingen zu tränen. "Man Egbert, reiß Dich mal zusammen! Das brennt ja übelst!" "Aber stinken tut es nicht, oder?" "Nein stinken tut es nicht." Erst jetzt sah er, dass der Zwerg seine bekloppte Fliegerbrille mit Gummiabdichtung aufgesetzt hatte. Der zwergische Mistkerl hatte geahnt was sein Darmtrakt da vorbereitet hatte. "Sag mal, warum ist diese Brille eigentlich abgedunkelt?" "Kommt fesch." "Sieht bescheuert aus." "Wenn Du nicht willst, dass ich Dir beim nächsten Suppentopf meine Kampfbartwichse ins Essen unter jubel dann hör auf meine gnomische Fliegerbrille zu kritisieren!" "Ja ist ja schon gut." Grummelnd wandte er sich wieder dem Schauspiel am Wasserfall zu. Diese Nachtelfe lies sich wirklich Zeit beim Duschen. Wie sie hieß oder warum sie jeden Vollmond hier her kam wussten Bronsky und Egbert nicht zu sagen. Aber sie kamen auch jeden Vollmond hier her. War schon ein Ritual diese Nachtelfe zu begutachten. Harte Männer brauchten sanfte Ablenkungen, war Bronskys Standardkommentar zu dieser Konstante. "Man heute sieht sie aber unverschämt gut aus, findest Du nicht auch?" Die Glubschaugen des Zwergen antworteten mit einem apathischen Blick und der Sabberfaden, der sich langsam seinen Bart entlang zog, beteuerte zusätzlich seine Zustimmung. Plötzlich schreckte Egbert auf. Das sah ungefähr aus als hätte er sich gerade an einer Fliege verschluckt. Oder wieder einen Rülpser gelassen. "Bronsky! Gib mir die Zwergenangel!" "Die was?" "Die verdammte Zwergenangel!" "Was ist eine Zwergenangel?" "Deine bekloppte Donnerbüchse verdammichnocheins." "Zwerge haben eine komische Art zu fischen." "Frag den Typen am Everstill-See." "Der am Dock, der immer die Touristen vereimert und mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden zu den Murlocs schickt?" Bronsky fing an hysterisch zu kichern, wurde von einem sanft gemeinten, jedoch hart ausgeführten Schlag des Zwergen auf seinen Hinterkopf unterbrochen. "Angel!" "Ist ja schon gut, hier hast die Büchse." Der Zwerg setzte die Donnerbüchse an und zielte in Richtung der Nachtelfe. Bronsky schaute ihm dabei interessiert zu. "Willst Du sie abknallen? Sag bloß Du hast sie angebaggert und bist abgeblitzt." "Nö." "Du willst die Unterwäsche wegschießen damit sie nur noch nackt rumlaufen kann?" "Nö." "Du hast vor ihr Angst zu machen damit sie wild quiekend zu uns kommt und um Hilfe bittet?" "Nö." "Was dann?" "Den verdammten Spanner da hinten links auf dem Baum umnieten." "Was? Da spannt einer? Was für ein Perversling." "Aber ehrlich, verdammt die haben auch alle keinen Anstand heutzutage mehr." "Hau ihn runter den Sack. So was macht man doch nicht." "Nö, macht man nicht." Der Zwerg zielte, drückte ab und die Donnerbüchse machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Mit dem urgewaltigen Knall wurde es sogleich auch unheimlich still. Langsam verzog sich der Qualm des Schießpulvers und die beiden Kumpels stierten gebannt in Richtung des Baumes. Doch nichts passierte. Gerade wollte der Zwerg schon zu einem neuen Schuss ansetzen, als besagter Spanner aus dem Baum fiel wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. Bronsky begleitete den Aufprall mit lautem Klatschen, was er allerdings sofort bereute, da die halbnackte Nachtelfe nun neben dem fetten Egbert auch ihn nun entdeckt hatte. Schnell zogen Egbert und Bronsky die Köpfe ein und der Mensch läutete eine Krisensitzung ein. "Mist, hat sie uns gesehen?" "Klar hat sie das." "Was machen wir denn jetzt?" "Keine Ahnung. Hallo sagen?" "Gute Idee." Beide bekräftigten die Idee mit einem Nicken. Doch dann kratzte sich Bronsky hinterm Ohr und schien Zweifel zu haben. "Aber was wenn sie fragt was wir hier machen?" "Wir kamen rein zufällig hier vorbei." "Ah, super. Das ist gut." Erneut kratzte sich Bronsky hinterm Ohr "Und was sagen wir zu dem Perversling?" "Ich rede nicht mit Leichen." "Er hat noch gezuckt." "Verdammt, ich muss besser zielen üben." "Also was sagen wir ihm nun?" "Das er ne perverse Sau ist und es verdient zu sterben und dann hau ich mit dem Kolben so lange drauf bis er kaputt ist." Der Zwerg machte wilde Gesten und stierte mit seinen Glubschaugen zu Bronsky rüber, das dem ganz anders wurde. "Egbert, ich denke Du hast Probleme. Du hast wirklich Probleme." "AUFS MAUL ODER WAS?!!!???!"" "Äh, Egbert, alles wird gut, lass uns jetzt zu der Nachtelfin gehen, ja? Sie wird Dir bestimmt eine Massage geben oder ein kühles Bier reichen und alles wird gut, ja? Alles wird wieder gut. Bald sind wir in Booty Bay und trinken Margheritas und Goblinschen Ouzo in rauen Mengen. Dann wird das alles nicht mehr von Bedeutung sein. Deine Ausbrüche, die Schlägerei und dann... diese Sache mit den Gnomen und der Gerichtsprozess." Bronsky tätschelte Egbert kameradschaftlich die Schulter und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Was erstaunlicher Weise dieses mal auch funktionierte. Der Zwerg nickte hektisch und strich sich immer und immer wieder über den Bart, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte es sei nicht seine Schuld gewesen und er hätte ja nicht angefangen. Nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute standen sie auf und gingen über die Böschung hinab zu dem Wasserfall und dem kleinen Teich, wo noch immer die Nachtelfe stand. Besser gesagt beugte sie sich gerade über den vermeintlichen Spanner, der am Boden lag und sich unter Schmerzen wand. Als Bronsky und Egbert näher kamen, hörten sie einen leisen elfischen Gesang aus dem Mund der Nachtelfe. Und als sie ihn beendet hatte, begann der Körper des Verwundeten in fahlem Licht zu erleuchten, um dann abzuklingen. Scheinbar war es ein elfischer Heilzauber gewesen. Denn der Mann, auch ein Nachtelf, wie nun zu erkennen war, rappelte sich langsam auf. Gerade wollte sich der große Nachtelf mit den lila Schlappohren bei der, noch immer in Wildlederunterwäsche dastehenden, Nachtelfe bedanken, da sah er die beiden Haudegen ankommen und geriet sichtlich außer Fassung. Er wedelte wild mit den Händen rum und schnappte nach Luft. Egbert hatte die doppelläufige Donnerbüchse mit gnomischen Schnelllader locker in der Armbeuge und wartete geduldig ab, bis sein Gegenüber sich gefangen hatte. "Mir deucht Ihr seid von Sinnen, Zwerg und Mensch! Wie konnt' solch Gesindel wagen mir ein Kugel in den Hintern zu jagen?" Bronsky und Egbert tauschten zweifelnde Blicke aus. Als Antwort kam dann vom Zwergen nur ein leises knurren. "Sagt, oh fremde Gestalten, was wagt Ihr solch Unart zu walten? Ich frag welch Namen haben die Recken, und das nicht zum necken." Mit einem leicht angewiderten Blick kaute der haarige Zwerg, dem immer noch typisch zähflüssiger Zwergenspeichel im Zwergenbart hing, auf seinem Kautabak Marke Asbachuralt und spuckte dann irgend etwas Braunes auf den Boden, das sogleich anfing seltsam zu zischen, als es mit dem Gras in Berührung kam. "Alter jetzt mach mal halblang oder wir beide ham' n Problem, klar?" Der Nachtelf warf einen kurzen und irritierten Blick zur Spucke des Zwergen, die sich wie Säure in den Waldboden fraß und schaute dann wieder in die Augen seines kleinen Gesprächpartners "Halblang Ihr seid fürwahr, ohn' gleichen, das ist klar!" Bronsky schluckte. Zwar war der Nachtelf extrem schwer zu verstehen, aber er kannte Egbert. Egbert sah alles als Beleidigung, das weiter als ein Hallo und ein Tschüss ging. Und das bestätigte er auch, indem er seine Donnerbüchse durchlud und in den Händen wog. "Jetzt hast Du gleich mächtig Ärger an den Ohren Du lila Spanner! Erst der Elfe hier die Unterwäsche wegglotzen und dann auch noch einen auf dicke Hose machen. Jungschen ich sag Dir, so nicht, mein Lieblichen, SO NICHT! NICHT MIT MIR!" Wie immer hatte er sich innerhalb Sekunden voll reingesteuert und brüllte den armen Elfen mit hochrotem Kopf an. Zu sabbern und spucken begann er dabei natürlich auch. Bronsky sah den Weltfrieden in Gefahr und versuchte sogleich einzulenken. "He, Egbert, ruhig bleiben, alter Haudegen. Der komische Kauz will nur wissen wie unsere Namen sind, klar?" Dann wandte er sich zum Elfen. "Also ich bin der Bronsky und das ist der Egbert. Und Du bist bestimmt der Puschel, oder?" "Der wer ich möge sein Ihr meintet?" "..." "Mir scheint Ihr irrt, oder seid gar verwirrt." "Hör auf damit, ich bekomm Kopfschmerzen, wenn Du so redest. Also wie ist denn nun Dein Name? Oder soll ich Dich Herr Spanner nennen, eh?" Der Nachtelf rümpfte die Nase und musterte Bronsky abschätzig von oben herab. Dann holte er tief Luft. "Mein Name ist Bérên-Lúthíén Éòmêr-Gâlâdríèlgândàlfhàldírdûnèdáìn." "..." "Ich bin ein Gefährte des Herrn der Ringe, aber Ihr dürft mich auch John nennen." "..." Selbst Egbert hatte Mitleid mit dem Elfen, nachdem er seinen Namen erfahren hatte. Der Kurze und der Kleine nickten dem Spanner mitleidsvoll zu und wendeten sich dann beide uni sono der halbnackten Dame zu. "Moin Süße, wir hoffen mal er hat Dich nicht angegrabscht." Mit einer äußerst lieblichen Stimme, so zart und sanft das der Zwerg gar dachte es sei nur Vogelgezwitscher im Hintergrund, antwortete sie Bronsky mit einem sanften Augenaufschlag: "Sag das noch einmal und ich spiel mit Deinen Eiern Fußball Du miese kleine Ratte. Und wenn Ihr beiden Penner noch einmal meinen Gildenkollegen hier anballert, dann hau Ich Euch zu klump das Euch sehen und hören vergeht. Ihr werdet wünschen Ihr wärt nie geboren wenn ich mit Euch fertig bin. Das wird der verdammte Tag des jüngsten Gerichts und die Welt hat zwei kastrierte Hornochsen mehr. Habt Ihr das verstanden?" Der Zwerg hatte offensichtlich nicht zugehört, aber der Mensch hatte sehr wohl. Und es dauerte eine zeitlang bis er daran dachte seinen Mund wieder zu schließen. "Äh, jap! Haben wir verstanden. Tut uns echt sorry hier, nichwahr? Also, wir warn echt nur durch Zufall hier inner Ecke, wollten eigentlich uns bei Booty Bay als Rettungsschwimmer bewerben und so.. und... äh... seid Ihr beiden ein Pärchen oder so?" "Nein, wir sind aus der selben Gilde. Mein Kollege hier..." - die Nachtelfe nickte in Johns Richtung- "übertreibt es aber zuweilen auch mal." Bei dem Wort ?Gilde' schalteten sich sogar Egberts Gehörgänge ein und er hakte sogleich nach. "Wasn für ne Gilde? Handwerk oder Handel? Ich such hier noch eine Handwerksgilde um meinem Tagwerk als einfacher aber genialer Meisterschmied und Ingenieur nachkommen zu können." "Ohohce. Wir sind die keuschen Hüter des Drachentöterpaktes," "Aha. Das klingt aber nicht nach einer Handwerksgilde." "Ohohce. Reine Erhpeh Gilde." Bronsky und Egbert tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus und zuckten mit den Achseln. Nach kurzer Denkpause erhob der Zwerg erneut das Wort. "Na wenn Du keusch bist, dann können wir eigentlich auch wieder gehen." "Was fällt Euch ein, Zwerg?" - platzte John lauthals heraus und funkelte Egbert böse an - "so redet man nicht mit einer edlen Priesterin Elunes vom Volke der Nachtelfen!" Bronsky ahnte, Egbert agierte. Und zwar indem er erst noch eine mächtig große Ladung säurehaltiger Zwergenspucke auf den Boden beförderte. "Siehst Du die Zwergenangel da? Siehst Du die? Hä? Schlappohr, Du begibst Dich gleich in die Welt des Schmerzes, das kann ich Dir aber sagen, Du." "Ha! Wie viel Zirkel habt Ihr überhaupt schon gesehen, Euch anmaßen zu können mir, einem wahrhaftigen Druiden des 42. Zirkels zu drohen? Ich habe schon ein Pferd!" So sehr er es auch versuchte, der kleine Aggro-Zwerg konnte nicht sauer sein auf so einen komischen Kauz. Mit Müh und Not versuchte er gereizt zu wirken, denn er wollte nicht das Bronsky dachte er würde auf die alten Tage weich werden. "Zirkel? Wie viele Zirkel ich habe? Ich bin ein guter Ingenieur und ich behandle meine Ausrüstung gut. Hab immer noch den ersten Zirkel von damals aus meiner Lehrzeit und der ist noch gut und der tut es auch noch die nächsten hundert Jahre, klar?" "Ha, ein Zirkel. Nur ein Zirkel. Geht hinfort, Wicht, Ihr seid meines Blickes nicht wert." Verdammt, er hatte es gesehen. Er hatte es im Augenwinkel gesehen. Bronsky hatte ganz komisch geschaut. Er hatte bestimmt gedacht, Egbert wäre zu weich mit dem Elfen. Er musste handeln. Und zwar schnell. Er musste zeigen das er kein verweichlichter Zwerg war. Er musste zeigen das er ein harter Brocken war und sich nichts gefallen lies. "Gut, das reicht, Schlappohr." Der Zwerg hob, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, seine Donnerbüchse, zielte auf den Nachtelfen und drückte ab. Einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall später lag der Nachtelf wieder auf dem Boden. Bevor die Nachtelfe irgend etwas sagen konnte hatte der Zwerg schon nachgeladen und auch sie umgeschossen. Bronsky stand total fassungslos da und starrte auf die beiden toten Leichen. "Sag mal spinnst Du? Du kannst die doch nicht einfach abknallen!" "Warum? Die warn doch eh beide keusch." "..." "Jetzt stell Dich nicht so an. Die müssen doch nur zurück zu ihrer Leiche latschen und fertig. Hab gehört bei Nachtelfen geht das sogar schneller." "Das ist es ja nicht." "Sondern?" "Ich dachte immer wir könnten nur Hordies abknallen." "Musst Du schon wieder so kleinlich sein?" "Hast recht. Na ja, dann lass uns mal weiter nach Booty Bay gehen." "Jup." Und so schulterte der Zwerg seine Angel und Bronsky und Egbert wanderten in den Süden, weiter in Richtung Booty Bay. Kategorie:Geschichten